leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP097
}} Double Team Turnover! (Japanese: ギンガ団襲撃！！　-後編-''' Attacks!! -Part 2-'') is the 97th episode of the , and the 563rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 2, 2008, as a part of a one-hour special with DP096 and in the United States on March 7, 2009. Blurb Team Galactic Commanders Saturn and Mars have cornered Cynthia, her grandmother Carolina, the business mogul Cyrus, Officer Jenny's team, and our heroes inside the Celestic Town research center. A battle erupts as Saturn and Mars try to steal the Lustrous Orb, but Cynthia's Gastrodon, Ash's Chimchar, and Dawn's Pachirisu defend our heroes against Mars' Purugly and Saturn's Toxicroak. But during the fight, Chimchar is badly hurt by Toxicroak, and Team Rocket—who were disguised as Jenny's police officers—manage to grab the Orb and escape! Team Galactic leaves, but Ash and his friends can't pursue them; first, they must tend to their injured Pokémon. Ash's Staravia and Cynthia's Garchomp search for Team Rocket while our heroes rest at the Pokémon Center and try to figure out Team Galactic's plan. Are they planning to use the Lustrous Orb to help awaken Dialga and Palkia? In the meantime, Team Rocket hides out in the ruins near the research center, but they're soon spotted by Garchomp and Staravia—and Carolina and Cyrus, and even Team Galactic! As all sides converge on the ruins, Cyrus begins ranting about the power of the Lustrous Orb, just before Team Galactic's Golbat swarm the area. In the confusion, a Skuntank grabs the Lustrous Orb, blasts Team Rocket into the sky, and brings the Orb to Commander Jupiter, another Team Galactic member. With the Lustrous Orb in their possession, Team Galactic uses the Golbat to cover their escape. Our heroes try to give chase, but it's useless—Team Galactic gets away scot-free. However, Cynthia has begun to suspect Cyrus and his crazed rants. Although she doesn't know it, Cyrus is in fact the head of Team Galactic. After he leaves Celestic Town, he joins his minions at Team Galactic's base and reveals his plan for the Adamant Orb and Lustrous Orb. Using the Orbs, and the help of a certain Pokémon hunter, he's about to launch a plan that will let him to summon the Legendary Dialga and Palkia! Plot Picking up from the last episode, , and Cynthia battle Saturn and Mars in the Celestic Town Historical Research Center. Cynthia's manages to easily defeat the multiple sent out by Team Galactic. Ash sends out and while sends out and , to which Mars and Saturn counter with 's and 's . With help from Cynthia's Gastrodon and , the attacks are repelled, but Chimchar is injured when it takes a meant for Pikachu. This distraction allows to make their attempt to snatch the Lustrous Orb, only to be caught in the act by Officer Jenny. Despite both this and the fact they are surrounded by Galactic operatives, Team Rocket escapes after Cyrus gives a subtle order for Mars and Saturn to let them go. After they leave, Saturn sends the Golbat after them and flees, while the heroes are forced to retreat to the Pokémon Center to get help for Chimchar and and so they can plan their next move. Meanwhile, another Team Galactic Commander named Jupiter and her use the Spear Key to find the location of the Lustrous Orb. With police everywhere in Celestic Town, Team Rocket flees to the Celestic Ruins, which were previously bombed by Mars. One of Saturn's Golbat spots them and goes to report back, along with Ash's Staravia, who has also been searching for Team Rocket. In the Pokémon Center, Cynthia advises Ash and his friends about the importance of the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb, and their ties to and . Ash feels guilty for getting Chimchar injured but Cynthia, who has recognized Chimchar as the one that battled her under Paul's command, tells Ash that it is important not to regret the past but look forward to the future. Professor Carolina and Cyrus have since gone to the ruins to see the damage inflicted by Mars's attack, when Cyrus is informed of the whereabouts of Team Rocket by one of the Golbat. Carolina and Cyrus find Team Rocket hiding in the ruins, and Mars—after disabling the police nearby with her 's —quickly arrives on the scene. She attempts to have Purugly and Bronzor attack Team Rocket, but Pikachu, Staravia, Piplup and Garchomp interfere as the heroes arrive. Trapped, Team Rocket tries a desperate move—threatening to destroy the Lustrous Orb. This only prompts Cyrus to explode in anger at them, lecturing the trio on the history of Sinnoh and the importance of the orbs in its space-time legend. Cyrus then loses his temper and begins laughing maniacally as the Golbat return to attack Team Rocket. They fail, but in the confusion Jupiter's Skuntank arrives and steals the Lustrous Orb. That night at the Pokémon Center, Carolina apprises Officer Jenny of the day's events while Cynthia and Ash's group mourn their failure to protect the orbs. Cyrus advises them to not feel sorry for themselves, saying that they did an admirable job against Team Galactic, and that he will remember them for their efforts before leaving. The next morning, Cynthia departs Celestic Town to meet for the title of Pokémon Champion. The gang are worried about what Team Galactic are up to, but Cynthia tells them they should just proceed as normal, knowing they will all have to be ready for when Team Galactic make their next move. Meanwhile, in the secret headquarters of Team Galactic, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn observe the Adamant Orb, Lustrous Orb and Spear Key, which they have attached to machines in a laboratory. A door opens to reveal the leader of Team Galactic—Cyrus. He admonishes Saturn for displaying ineptitude during the mission while Mars snickers. Cyrus then reveals that Ash and Dawn have witnessed the spirits of and to his underlings' surprise. He orders Jupiter to head up the mission of collecting the , and he says she will contact the Pokémon hunters. Mars also announces the Fuego Ironworks have completed their experiment on the meteorites stolen from Veilstone City, moving the Red Chain project into its final stage. Cyrus laughs insanely as he visualizes the world he plans to build with the immeasurable power of Dialga and Palkia. Major events * Cynthia is revealed to own a West Sea . * Team Galactic obtains the Lustrous Orb. * Cyrus is revealed to be the boss of Team Galactic. * Team Galactic begins plans to capture the . Debuts Humans * Jupiter Pokémon debuts * * (West Sea) TV episode debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Cynthia * Professor Carolina * Cyrus * Mars * Jupiter * Saturn * * s Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Cynthia's; ; debut) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mars's) * (Jupiter's; debut) * ( '; multiple) * ( ) * (fresco) * (fresco) * (fresco) * (portrait, fantasy, and statue) * (portrait, fantasy, and statue) Trivia * Message of the Wind is replaced by Surely Tomorrow as the ending theme. * There is no Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia following this episode. * The 97th episode of the previous anime series also featured the antagonists of that generation's , much as this episode features the antagonists of the current generation's games. ''Gaining Groudon, however, had a cliffhanger leading into its second part, while this episode is the final part of the two-parter. The previous generation's arc, however, was the last appearance of the respective teams, while this arc, with four Badges left for Ash to earn in Sinnoh, is merely one of Team Galactic's largest and most significant appearances. * Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, and The Rise of Darkrai is used. * During the title card sequence, the title card music from the is played instead of the normal music. * Prior to this episode's actual dub title being revealed, Cartoon Network had listed the previous episode's dub title with a "(Part 1)" attached, leading some people to believe this episode's dub title was "Losing Its Lustrous (Part 2)". ** Pokémon.com's listing lists this episode as ''A''' Double Team Turnover'' for an unknown reason. * asks "Who's That Pokémon?" when Jupiter's appears, which might be a reference to the original commercial break divider. * The dub title for this episode might be a reference to , as "Double Team" and "Turnover" are both terms used in . ** The episode also aired in the U.S. in . * The person who challenged Cynthia was later revealed to be . Errors * While Cynthia's and are battling and , Gastrodon's head is colored pink, instead of the usual brown. * When is recovering, his Japanese voice can be heard. * When is recovering, its tail is still alight even though it is asleep. DP097 Gastrodon Error.png|The coloring error Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ru= }} 097 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Team Galactic Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears de:Im Doppelteam-Karussell! es:EP566 fr:DP097 ja:DP編第97話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第96集